Golden Scrolls
by i luv niki4444
Summary: When Kakashi gets separated from his team and caught in an avalanche he incidentally finds a scroll to the Makai – the demon world. Now, as one of the only humans caught up in this strange world, he is forced to rely on a stubborn, fiery demon going by the name Kagome in order to return to his own dimension.


**_Something More_**

_Prologue: Avalanche_

* * *

Labored breathing, blurry eyes, trembling limbs.

The young man tried to frown but couldn't, he closed his eyes against the pressue and tried to steady himself. He had scarcely found himself with so little control of his own body. He pushed against the snow on top of him, trying to force the tightly packed frozen water further from his body. His muscles strained and he could barely stop his trembling.

Oxygen was quickly running out in the small space, he tried to move his arm from his side again, hoping to acquire some inhuman strength that would allow him to escape from such a pathetic death. Instead he managed to move them just a bit to each side and was stunned when both hands were met with some kind of paper object.

The one in his left was square, its familiar edges rounded from near constant use. A twinge of bitterness escaped him despite himself. He'd been reading Icha Icha Paradise when the avalanche came down upon them; he only wished he'd had it closer to his face. Perhaps then he could have spent his last moments burying himself –pun intended- in their oh so tempting pages.

The other object he could just barely touch with the tips of his fingers; he felt a scroll. It brought back a spark of hope and he desperately stretched that arm despite the pain.

He couldn't breathe anymore, whatever lay inside the scroll could be his last chance. He got his fingers around it and pulled, his packed in fingers fumbling to open the latch.

Dizziness washed in around him, but he continued despite the pain and only hoped there was no water damage.

There! It was open, he tried to clear away enough snow to lay it out, but more just rained down. Frustrated he tried again, but the snow was too hard packed to move in any direction now. His chest constricted, his mind blurred and he desperately hoped for a miracle. He couldn't die here, not without knowing what happened to his team.

Tingling started up in his hand, then his arm, there was buzzing in his ears. For the first time in what seemed like forever Kakashi Hatake could do nothing, death was taking over his body and paralyzing his mind.

He blacked out.

* * *

Far away, in another dimension where ninjas were few and far between, a girl calmly stepped into the ancient ruins of what had once been Sesshomaru's palace.

She had once been Kagome Higurashi, the Shikon Miko but five hundred years had renamed her Kagome Taisho miko demoness and one of the only demon scouts.

Not a lot of demons were willing to leave the Makai realm to wonder amonst human kind anymore. They were too afraid of the race's cruelty.

Kagome, however, was not afraid of humans or their tiny weapons and she was a master of what she did.

She raised her camera expertly, planning to take a photograph of the grand hall, only to feel a pulse at her side. She froze, letting the camera fall limply around her neck and lifted her side bag to look inside and grab something.

It was a scroll, tiny but beautiful and it shimmered golden. She couldn't help but be worried and sniffed at it experimentally; her eyes hardened.

A human had found the other scroll; a _sacred _scroll of her people, in the hands of a human!

Only four scrolls existed, two pairs. Each scroll was given to a demon scout –of which there could be no more than four- so they could pass between human realms and the Makai easily and without harm.

The only way a human could get their grubby hands on the matching scroll to hers was to have killed the scout who held it.

That scout had been a dear friend.

She opened her scroll and found herself swept away; she would find this human and put an end to it.

* * *

i luv niki4444

xD HELLOOOOOOOOO people of earth!

So this is my newest Naru/Inu fic! I'M SO EXCITED ASDFGHJKL;

I know this is just a prologue but I really hope you'll like this. :D

_-Niki_


End file.
